Non-volatile memory systems, such as flash memory, have been widely adopted for use in consumer products. Flash memory may be found in different forms, for example in the form of a portable memory card that can be carried between host devices or as a solid state disk (SSD) embedded in a host device. Flash memory may have a limited endurance, which determines a number of times a particular memory can be erased and re-programmed. In particular, memory blocks may be subject to cycling during the run time of the card and due to the disparity between blocks due to cycling, some blocks may develop error counts faster than other blocks leading to memory failure if the data in these blocks is not moved to good blocks (with less or no error counts). In order to determine the number of times a block has been cycled (erased and programmed), a number called hot count may be used. The hot count may be used to determine which memory blocks to cycle. However, the hot count may not be an accurate reflection of the health of a memory block. For example, blocks with high hot count may still be healthy and have a long lifetime, while blocks with low hot count may be bad blocks that will fail.